Perderlo
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: ONE SHOT. Los nueve meses más felices de su vida terminaron en una catástrofe que lo mortificó por mucho tiempo, ahora podía sonreír y ser feliz, pero seguiría agradecido con "ella" —escena "fuerte"—. Todo en una canción para los miserables como él.


¡Hola! Esta ha sido una semana inspiradora, digo… ¿tantos fics y actualizaciones seguidas? ¿En serio? ¡No qué va! ¿Yo? Vale, pero éste en verdad es diferente a los demás, pues escribirlo me quitó un "yo no sé qué" que tenía desde muy temprano en la mañana, y no tuve que pensar en un final porque se escribió solo, eso me deja mucho más tranquila.

La aclaratoria, como siempre: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Así como también la canción pertenece a Christofer Drew.

Pues sí, está inspirada en una canción que tiene una historia detrás, contada por el mismo autor de ésta, y eso es de lo que se habla aquí. Lo profundas que se volvieron las palabras que él cantaba y la historia de aquella canción, ahora narrada por Taichi. Ah, y un **pequeño aviso**, existe una pequeña escena "fuerte" pero intenté hacerlo lo menos… traumático posible, aún así dejo el aviso correspondiente. Recuerden, se lee baso su propia responsabilidad ;).

No les quitaré más tiempo y los dejaré con esta pequeña historia.

**.Perderlo.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

Había tomado la decisión, hacer vivo todo lo que sentía, más allá de un bien material, algo que pudiera ayudar a alguien más y servirle para mejorar como persona, sabía que no era lo último que verían de mí pero era lo único que tenía para dar, por ahora.

—Hey amigo, esta canción está genial… digo, ¿en serio la escribiste tú? —me preguntó Yamato, uno de mis mejores amigos.

Matt, de hecho, era mi verdadero mejor amigo, aunque sí teníamos muy poco de conocernos había sido de gran ayuda en todos los malos ratos, y también me alentó a disfrutar más de los buenos. Siempre fue sincero, incluso más que mis propios padres.

—Sí, algo así —admití con pereza mientras me sentaba sobre el mesón del pequeño pub donde él tocaba los fines de semana con su banda—. Fueron garabatos en un principio pero los uní y allí está.

—Deberías hacer más garabatos, a lo mejor así pasas teatro —me aconsejó en son de broma, seguido de una palmada en la espalda.

Yamato corrió a afinar los acordes de la guitarra, de a ratos me preguntaba si me estaba gustando la melodía pero yo siempre decía que sí. La verdad tampoco había pensado en que aquellos sentimientos se convertirían en una canción, y que tal vez me consideraría un tonto por seguir pensando que esas letras todavía tenían un peso de dolor sobre mí, pero es que eran mis recuerdos, mis experiencias, lo que fui una vez… en esos días estaba la diferencia de un chico normal a uno con una forma de pensar muy cambiada. Lo que era hoy.

La inocencia y el carisma no habían desaparecido, sólo que ahora no era tan ingenuo y no me iba a dejar llevar por cosas "profundas". Y es que cuando cualquiera pasa por cosas así le es difícil volver a iniciar, yo no había comenzado de nuevo, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Matt me había levantado los ánimos, incluso habíamos conocido chicas juntos pero tampoco valía de mucho, ¿que las tenía? Claro que sí, allí estaban… sólo que una vez que dejan una zancada es difícil llenarla de cualquier tipo de cariño.

El de mis amigos no era suficiente.

En sus miradas no conseguía lo que buscaba, lo que existió en ella por un milisegundo, lo que me atrapó y fue mi perdición.

Desde hace dos años me mudé permanentemente a Odaiba, pero mucho antes vivía de un lado a otro, de ciudad a ciudad, de barrio en barrio, incluso estuve tres meses en Australia, pero aquella era la cuarta vez que mudaba en ese mismo año. Mis padres eran cambiados de lugar de un trimestre a otro y nos arrastraban a mí y a mi hermana con ellos, condenándonos a ser los "chicos nuevos" de cada año, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a sentir las miradas de todos encima, ser rechazados y criticados por los más populares, jamás llegamos a ser nerds pero sí los renegados por ellos mismos.

No nos merecíamos atención de nadie.

Pero el primer día de clases en el Instituto Odaiba cambió mi perspectiva. Notoriamente era una escuela más, las miradas comunes y los pasillos tan llenos como siempre. Nos presentaban al resto de la clase y nos obligaban a sentarnos al lado de alguien que terminaba siendo igual o peor que una mierda.

Ese año, tuve el honor de sentarme al lado de una chica, ella era muy hermosa y bastante experimentada, diría yo. La típica barbie que todos terminan amando, que sólo miraban su rostro y se enamoraban. Yo no, sólo sentí atracción ligera.

No dejé llevarme por la primera impresión pero sí la saludé con una sonrisa y enseguida me senté, no porque me llamara la atención, sino porque estaba acostumbrado a ser amable con todos.

Ingenuo y crédulo.

—Buenos días —la miré con una sonrisa más y ella volteó, moviendo todo su cabello y echándolo hasta detrás de su hombro.

—Hola… —volteó al pizarrón para revisar mi nombre escrito, ya lo odiaba por verlo en todos lados— Taichi… ¿de dónde eres?

—De todos lados —dije la pura verdad—. Siempre soy el chico nuevo.

—¿Y no quieres ser el chico cool? —preguntó más divertida aún.

—Suena raro —admití—, pero me gustaría.

—Listo, te presentaré a mis amigos en el receso. Son los más cool de la escuela.

Luego de aquel instante, con toda sinceridad, comencé a interesarme más en ella y su vida. Ahora lo veía, sus cabellos negros y largos siempre olorosos de caramelo y fresas, sus ojos como esmeraldas profundas que dejaban agonía en mí. Esa fue la primera vez que miraba a una chica de forma diferente, o si bien las miraba… jamás me había atraído alguna de esa forma, ni siquiera había tenido citas, ella fue la primera en todo.

Tuve que admitirlo, su carisma y risa era contagiosa. Sólo pasó una semana y media, y entonces lo comprendí, que estaba enamorado, aunque jamás había tenido una experiencia similar, estaba seguro de que ella me había hechizado.

Encontré valor para invitarla en una cita, luego otra y otra, hasta que una noche, en el porche de su casa, le confesé lo que sentía. Recordé mis palabras como si las hubiera guardado en un casete lleno de telarañas en lo más oscuro de mi ser:

—De verdad me gustas mucho, estoy seguro de que te amo… por eso, yo me preguntaba… —respiré con dificultad, suspiré mirando el suelo y sus pies llenos de barniz para uñas rojo—. ¿Querías ser mi novia?

Como respuesta de esa pregunta recibí sus labios. Mi primer beso de amor. Jamás olvidaría el instante donde mi corazón subía por mi garganta buscando escapatoria a la compresión en la que se encontraba, gritaba de felicidad por dentro y sentía mis manos desvanecerse en sus cabellos largos y lisos.

De verdad, se sentía muy bien estar enamorado.

Muchos días a su lado me preguntaba si podía ser real todo aquello, si, por mera casualidad, no me estaba engañando a mí mismo con un cariño inmenso como el que sentía por mis nuevas amigas del Instituto, pero mis dudas se disgregaban con una sonrisa de ella, su manera de formar recuerdos y cuando se lanzaba a mis brazos para descansar mientras veíamos televisión en su alcoba, o en la mía, todo dependiendo del día, de sus padres y los míos.

Estuvimos juntos nueve meses, quizá un poco más porque las fechas se me confundían hoy día. Pero habíamos pasado por momentos magníficos, en casa o fuera de ella, en la escuela…

No volví a mudarme, incluso aún seguía en Odaiba, y me alegraba mucho más que mi madre hubiera conseguido un nuevo trabajo, eso la mantenía ocupada todo el día y mi padre era con quien pasaba más tiempo, a quien le pedía consejos de chicas y le contaba todos mis momentos felices al lado de _ella_.

Mi padre, Yuuko, lo sabía todo referente a nuestra relación… menos una cosa.

Ciertamente, si jamás había tenido una novia oficial y apenas declaraba que con ella tuve mi primera cita, dejaba más en claro que jamás había llegado a primera base con una chica… por eso, ella tomó el primer paso y decidió disfrutar su primera noche conmigo también.

Yo tenía dieciséis, ella diecisiete y también era temeraria en el mundo de la sexualidad.

Mi corazón latía, mis venas explotaban unas tras otra por la sensación de adrenalina al sentir sus manos tocando mi dorso mientras quitaba mi camisa, las mías se movían nerviosas, estaban ansiosas por robarle cada una de las piezas de ropa… no me sentía como un perverso violador, sentía que aquello era la muestra más grande de amor, y eso era lo único que quería.

Estar enamorado, caer en ese mundo, vivir la experiencia y guardar mis instantes con ella por siempre. Quería vivir el resto de mis días con esa chica, de eso no había duda.

Una vez que comenzó a besarme no pudimos detener la pasión el uno sobre el otro, quizá tampoco era el lugar más cómodo, pues el asiento trasero del auto de un amigo no era lo más romántico, sólo se había dado en ese momento, donde se había dado la ocasión y me negaba a abandonarla e ignorarla. Las piernas me temblaban por agitación y me dejé llevar por ese instante de efusión y entusiasmo que vivía en cada uno de sus gemidos cuando la penetraba con más profundidad o besaba sus pechos divinos, lo estaba haciendo bien, la estaba amando como ella deseaba que la amara.

Mis manos la buscaban, buscaban su rostro para seguir besándola, sentir su piel desnuda mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda desabrigada, llena de sudor y cansada. Su cuello oloroso, sus pechos benditos y aquella intensidad que ardía en mi entrepierna. Esa noche, perdí mi virginidad.

Estaba seguro que ese amor duraría para siempre, porque al otro día, cuando nos vimos luego del incidente, ninguno sintió pena por verse a los ojos, puro amor explotando en cada célula de nuestro ser, sentía el cosquilleo de siempre al tocar sus manos suaves, aunque intentaba no prestarle atención a la voz que gritaba dentro de mí.

"_No te apresures"._

"_Sólo tienes dieciséis"._

"_Guardas toda una vida para poder hacer estas cosas"._

"_Te estás lanzando muy rápido"._

Pero la verdad yo me sentía más agitado de lo que normalmente estaba, en ese momento estaba en la cima del mundo, listo para tragarme a un dinosaurio entero en cuanto apareciera. Sabía que a su lado todo era posible para mí.

Hasta que un brusco despertar me sacó de ella, y destruyó todo lo que quedaba en mí.

Fue duro tocar la realidad y mirar con nuevos ojos al cielo que se abría frente a mí, tenía que aceptar en mundo por más malo que pareciera ser conmigo, pero es que era mi turno de volver a caer y estrellarme.

Yamato ya era mi mejor amigo desde hacía cinco meses atrás. Confiaba en sus palabras y que siempre iba a ser sincero, aunque en el primer instante que escuché esas palabras salir de su boca se llevó un puñetazo de mi parte.

—¡Sabes bien que estoy hablando de ella! —rugió Matt, intentando hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo no quería escuchar esa descripción de mi chica… no podía ni imaginarlo, ninguna de esas palabras tenian sentido para mí—. Yo no fui quien inventó eso, todos en la escuela lo están diciendo, ella se acostó con Daisuke.

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca! —resoné con fuerza en el salón vacío, donde nos encontrábamos discutiendo realmente por primera vez—. ¡No digas esas cosas de la mujer que amo!

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no te merece.

No quería oírlo más.

—Comprendes a la perfección que no es la primera vez que sale un rumor de ella de esta magnitud, ¿y cuando afirmaban que estuvo con Osamu? ¡Tú mismo lo golpeaste!

—¡Eso fue un mal entendido, Yamato!

—¡Ya deja de engañarte con esa mierda en la cabeza! —fue lo último. Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos, ese intervalo me hizo abrir mi cabeza y aceptar escuchar lo que tuviera que decir de la chica de mis sueños. Mi único amor hasta la fecha—. Lo siento hermano, no pretendía ser duro contigo, pero ya viene siendo hora de que te dieras cuenta de la realidad.

Hice silencio sin poder darle crédito a lo que me imaginaba, no la podía ver debajo de otro hombre que no fuera yo, ella había confesado que quería estar sólo conmigo, que me amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que no quería dejarme ir. Yo confiaba en Yamato, pero era mucho más grande lo que sentía por ella que me cegó, sin más opciones.

—Podemos preguntarle a alguien más. Conozco a una persona que nos ayudará.

Matt también sabía lo que era poner unos chismes delante del amor, porque lo había vivido con su propia novia, entendía que necesitaba más que una aclaración de miles de personas. Verlo con mis propios ojos podría considerarse una automutilación desde cualquier punto de vista. Tenía temor.

Corrimos hasta dónde entrenaba ella con una de sus amigas del equipo de tennis, Sora, que también era muy amiga de nosotros. Sora no me diría si los rumores de mi chica eran ciertos, porque eran muy amigas y las mujeres no solían confesarse entre ellas a menos que se odiaran, ella sólo era una pista para llegar al meollo del asunto.

Matt le pidió ver a uno de sus compañeros del campo contrario, Daisuke, el acusado, y ella sólo nos guió hasta él. Increíblemente, era un niño de la edad de mi hermana y comenzaba a dudar de todo, no podía haber tenido nada con un pobre muchacho. Pero la verdad, hasta yo era menor que ella, ¿entonces? ¿Eso me dejaba indefenso a mí también?

Entonces él confesó, confesó todo sin prestar mucha atención a que yo fuera su novio o no.

—Tranquilo, hermano —intentó suavizar las cosas—. A mí también me engañó, me dijo que no tenía nada con nadie y cuando llegué esta mañana, todos salieron con la idea de que ustedes eran pareja.

—No me llames hermano, insultas a mi madre.

—Está bien, pero cálmate. Yo no quiero nada con ella, si ese es el problema… Te la dejo, de todos modos es una regalada.

No había más nada que decir para nadie. Me daba cuenta que ella era una mentirosa, que lo que había visto el primer día y en el resto de nuestra relación era una blasfemia total, que sus palabras no salían de su fuero interior y que no podía avanzar más con esa relación.

Mis términos para acabar con la duda y la confusión se transformaron en pregunta.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Una pregunta sin respuesta.

Ella no respondió, y bajó la cabeza sin dejar ver ni una sola lágrima.

_Ella no me amaba_.

Entré en un shock, y la dejé allí plantada. Di por todo terminado, como debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo, antes de lastimarme el corazón completo. Estaba mortificado y con el centro destruido, mi mundo se inclinaba de lado y me negaba a amar a alguien más.

Al poco tiempo, eso de una semana, corrió el rumor de que incluso hubieron diez hombres más de los que ya sabíamos. Ella no soportó la presión de ser acusada como puta verbalmente por todos, y por mí sólo mentalmente, por eso se fue de la escuela, quizá hasta se cambió de ciudad.

A mí me etiquetaron como el pendejo del año, y quedé grabado por allí. Aunque mis amigos sabían que sólo estaba muy, muy enamorado, y que tenía el corazón hecho jirones.

Sabía lo que ella era… el peor error de mi vida, pero la mejor parte es que la seguía amando, incluso mi corazón se alzaba al recordar sus miradas de ternura falsa y sus sonrisas por mis chistes que seguro eran un asco.

Cuando íbamos al parque, al cine o en mitad de un examen… esos recuerdos continuaban en mí y se negaban a hundirse en la letra de una canción que regalaba.

Ese día, el día de la confesión, entendí que al mundo le hacía falta felicidad y que los estúpidos como yo existían para hacer estupideces sanas que alegraran las vidas de otros. Mi misión no era convertirme en el payaso más divertido, sólo en un chico que disfrutara la vida al paso que debía estar, tenía casi dieciocho y no podía lanzarme en la piscina de la miseria tan temprano… el universo esperaba por un Taichi Yagami valiente, no un llorica que recordara a su ex novia mientras escribía en un maldito cuaderno todos sus sentimientos y que al final los arreglara en una canción, con la que más de uno se sintiera identificado.

Y al final, quemar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos, haciéndole espacio a los que tuvieran que venirse. Sora y Yamato eran mis mejores amigos, a veces mi hermana pequeña, Hikari, nos acompañaba de un lugar a otro, sino, daba por seguro que estaba con el hermano de Yamato que le llevaba la misma edad.

El amor seguía en el aire y nadie iba a matarlo de un momento a otro porque sí, ni siquiera yo, que lo odié por casi todo un año, pero ahora no me daba miedo disfrutar de la amistad sin pasión, sólo estaba pendiente de lo que llegaba frente de mí. Hacerle espacio y dejarlo entrar.

—Listo, la tengo —aulló Yamato con voz colmada de felicidad—. ¿Te gustó la melodía?

—Ajá —fue mi respuesta.

Él se levantó con rostro duro, pero Sora se le adelantó antes de que abriera su boca.

—No me digas que estás volviendo a pensar en eso —me acusó Sora. Francamente, ella era bastante inteligente y capaz de saber lo que pensaba con sólo soltar un mohín, era peor que las máquinas del FBI.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo que no escuché la melodía con la letra y así no me sirve.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco, y soltó una pequeña carcajada, entonces quitó la pequeña hoja de las manos de Matt y pidió que tocara la guitarra con la música que había compuesto. Si bien ella tenía una buena voz, no era capaz de cantar en público como lo hacía Yamato cada fin de semana, y se limitaba a calentar las cuerdas vocales mientras estaba en la privacidad de la amistad que compartía con nosotros.

_But my __heart was racing  
My mind was screaming:  
"You've got your whole life  
to do this things"._

_But my legs were shaking  
My hands were searching for  
Her in the backseat for my car_

_I just lost it.  
And I can't believe it._

Sora se detuvo y me miró con ojos comprensivos, en seguida se acercó a mí y me abrazó con mucho afecto.

—Yagami, bobo —soltó, en tanto golpeó mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué me merecía ese puñetazo?

—Por nada, sólo me provocó.

—Claro, esa es la nueva moda, golpear a tus amigos cuando sientes un impulso de hacerlo.

Dedicó una mirada asesina a Yamato por sus palabras y lo golpeó a él también, pero en el hombro.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí, se ha tornado una novedad —agregó harta de risa.

No cambiaría lo que significaban mis amigos por nada, ni desconfiaría de ellos por un mínimo segundo, no le veía razón a ello. Aunque en aquella batalla del amor hubiera perdido muchas cosas, yo no iba a cambiar, seguía siendo Taichi, quizá no tan inocente o patán, ahora estaba un poco más consciente de dónde estaba parado.

Con los brazos abiertos, acepté lo más sagrado que me quedaba en el mundo, y los cerré para no dejarlos salir. Cada día era una aventura a la cual me entregaba y a la vez, me negaba a perderme en ellas, la vida no era apta para los débiles y sólo deberían existir aquellos que se aceptaban tal y como eran, con defectos o lo que fuera… este era yo, un pobre tipo más con el corazón roto, curado por una amistad de oro.

_Ella_ logró quitarme todo, menos mi fuerza de voluntad.

—Hola, disculpen, ¿venden agua mineral?

Todos volteamos la cabeza en distintos grados, por supuesto, la cabeza de Yamato fue la que terminó menos cómoda ya que el peso que Sora le aplicaba en la llave bastaba para herirlo lo suficiente, y al mover el cuello terminó en una posición mucho peor.

La chica era delicadamente linda y traía las mejillas encendidas mientras nos miraba confundida al pensar que nosotros no trabajábamos en el pequeño lugar. Por la vergüenza, Sora soltó a Matt y terminó sonriéndole a la muchacha. Yo llevaba en ese mismo plan un buen rato.

—Lo siento, no son del personal, ¿verdad?

Negamos moviendo la cabeza.

—Ya veo. Mis disculpas.

Estaba siendo muy educada, pero al ver que no regresaba el mesero, me tomé el atrevimiento de saltar la barra y buscar la botella de agua para ella como regalo, pues no podía negarme a la mirada de simpatía que salía de sus ojos miel y después de todo, yo conocía bastante bien al dueño y regalarme una botella no le costaría nada.

—Gracias —dijo ella, más tranquila que al llegar—. Nos veremos en otra…

—Taichi, Yagami Taichi. Vivo aquí cerca, dos calles abajo —apunté.

—¿De verdad? ¡Yo acabo de mudarme en esa calle! —soltó con más entusiasmo—. Soy Mimi Tachikawa, supongo que sí nos veremos luego, ahora estoy algo apresurada —aclaró con un poco de tristeza—. Luego de pago la bebida.

—Déjalo así, es un regalo.

Sólo guiñó un ojo, y se marchó por donde entró. Dejó en mí ese sentimiento de sed y confusión, pero en seguida me desperté por el agua fría en mi rostro que lanzó Yamato.

—Así se hace, muchachote.

—Cierra la boca.

—Te estoy dando un halago —refutó divertido.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que te calles.

Sora se aclaró la garganta.

—¿La canción se queda así?

Medité por un segundo a lo que se refería. Y me dediqué a responder de la forma más sencilla posible.

—Por supuesto.

Y me ahorré otros comentarios:

Mi deseo de que, a lo mejor, en voz de otra persona, pudiera ayudar a muchas más que se sintieran así de mortificados; yo ya no me sentía así, pero me conformaba con la sensación de que al menos logré escribir algo genial… y eso que la profesora de literatura siempre me decía que no servía para eso.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿cierto?

Y también están las segundas oportunidades, esas son las más difíciles.

Aunque ahora sabía que ésta no me tomaría como idiota. Si ella regresara, la miraría a los ojos y le diría lo que pensaba de todo, con claridad: "Gracias" porque de no ser por ella, y cada una de las personas que me tropezaban en mi camino, no sería quien soy ahora. De eso no había duda. "Gracias por todo".

**Notas de Autora.**

A veces me siento así de triste, que no sé qué hacer, y es la primera vez que me animé a escribir algo que me hiciera sentir mejor.

Pues en un principio me cuestioné varias veces qué personajes usar para esta historia, supe que necesitaba a Taichi (también porque tenía días queriendo escribir algo de mi Yagami favorito) pero no podía darle esa misión tan cruel a otra digielegida, no podía. La llegada de Mimi no significa que se convierte en un Michi, sino la fuerza que guarda Taichi para avanzar, eso es lo importante, y que sigue apreciándose a sí mismo.

El asunto no es olvidar los malos ratos, es estar orgulloso de quien eres ahora, de no echar a un lado el pasado, es guardarlo como algo que nos cambió y nos hizo mejores personas. Especialmente una de las últimas líneas (mi favorita y algo que en verdad haría con esa persona especial), el agradecimiento a aquella chica sin nombre, eso es lo más importante, no ser rencorosos por más que duela y seguir caminando, porque la música jamás se va a detener y hay que llevarle el ritmo aunque no sepamos bailar.

Si alguno quiere escuchar la canción, yo la recomiendo en verdad: Losing It — Never Shout Never!, es realmente preciosa, y llega todavía más con la voz de este chico precioso. Yo lloró por todo, y esta canción no fue la excepción.

Por favor, dejen **reviews**, es la primera vez que narro como Tai y quiero saber qué tal ha quedado este pequeño one-shot. Sé que es corta venas pero sólo quería hacer llegar un mensaje de perseverancia. Uff ¡Qué bien se siente descargarse!

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mis historias, espero verlos pronto en alguna otra. Lamentó la nota tan larga, como siempre, pero mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Besos.

Rosesita.


End file.
